1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copying machines and more particularly pertains to a new photocopy machine capable of storing and transmitting image data for scanning an image or document to permit simultaneous facsimile transmitting, printing, and recording on various storage media of the scanned image or document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of copying machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, copying machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art copying machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,934; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,577; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,157; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,269; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new photocopy machine capable of storing and transmitting image data. The inventive device includes a housing that contains a scanning means for scanning an image, various types of storage means for digitally storing the scanned image, a printing means for printing a copy of the scanned image, and a transmitting means for permitting transmission of the scanned image to remote outside sources.
In these respects, the photocopy machine capable of storing and transmitting image data according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scanning an image or document to permit simultaneous facsimile transmitting, printing, and recording on various storage media of the scanned image or document.